La Tierra de Escolrdia
by Chefcris
Summary: Historia sobre un joven que aparece en la misteriosa tierra de Escolrdia una tierra magica llena misterios el joven protagonitas inicia su aventura que estara llena de misterios, romances y accion. nota habra escenas de sexo no explicito, partes de violencia y mutilaciones. se recomienda discrecion
1. Chapter 1

-Escorldia- (basado en hechos reales)

1-Cap-La Misteriosa Tierra Nueva Escorldia

soy un ser con la mente en blanco como una hoja de papel la cual no ha sido manchada no sé donde estoy me encuentro lleno de oscuridad lo único que escucho son mis pensamientos todo está tranquilo no tengo recuerdos de ningún suceso lo único que sé es que existo y todo está lleno de oscuridad…

A lo lejos oigo algo suena muy relajante un sonido que me hace entrar en calma trato de seguirlo a medida me acerco el sonido se vuelve mas y mas molesto se puede ver una luz tenue a lo lejos me acerco a ella lentamente el sonido es casi ensordecedor la luz es tan brillante que siento mi vista totalmente nublada…...

La calma regresa siento algo no, siento muchas cosas ahora la oscuridad se fue veo a mi alrededor siento un cuerpo tengo dedos aparentemente acabo de despertar al pie de un gran árbol oigo los pájaros veo las extrañas criaturas huelo el fresco aroma del los arboles estoy en un bosque, intrigado toco el rocío del pasto que me rodea siento su humedad todos esos elementos calman mi espíritu no sé cómo llegue a ese lugar tan hermoso uso las extremidades inferiores para caminar.

Veo una especie de sendero que entre rocas, árboles y arbustos Decido seguirlo noto que cada paso que dio hace que inhale el aire del ambiente se siente bien llego a un sitio lleno de arboles oigo un sonido como el correr del agua,

me aproximo a la fuente del sonido veo un rio el agua se ve tan cristalina y brillante la curiosidad me hace tocarla con mi mano acaricio la superficie del agua esta fría digo mientras salto de repente por la sensación me sorprendo porque mi boca acaba de decir algo nunca antes he sentido cosas como esta veo mi reflejo en el agua noto mi forma fisica y mis rasgos faciales

me pregunto repetidas veces:

-Yo-" ¿porque estoy aquí?" "que cosa soy"

mientras pienso en eso veo algo que sale de los arbustos es una extraña criatura con forma de hongo su olor es tan fétido que me hace retroceder y su apariencia es tan horrible que aparto la vista instintivamente siento que debo salir de ahí el extraño ser se acerca hacia mí con un ensordecedor chillido me voy de ahí lo más rápido que puedo siento como mi corazón hace repetidas pulsaciones a un ritmo acelerado mis piernas que parecían muy pesadas corren a toda velocidad para alejarse de la criatura "me aleje lo suficiente creo" me digo a mi mismo eso fue otra nueva sensación fue extraño al mismo tiempo que quería huir una pequeña parte de mi me decía que enfrentara a la criatura recupero el aliento y tomo asiento en el suelo.

-?-"heeeeey ¿ joven se encuentra bien?"

Oigo una voz a lo lejos llena de preocupación, alguien se acerca a mí.

-?-"Se encuentra bien joven lo vi corriendo de una de las criaturas del bosque"

Siento instintivamente la necesidad de responder y le digo:

-yo- "eeh si estoy bien"

Noto que ese alguien tiene los mismos rasgos físicos que yo tiene manos, piernas pero se ve algo más robusto que yo

-?-"Venga conmigo acompáñeme estara seguro a donde vamos" Me dice la persona que está conmigo con un tono de amable.

Decido ir con él, camino junto con ese hombre veo que usa la misma forma de locomoción que yo sus piernas.

-?- "mi nombre es Malvón" me dice el hombre mientras caminamos.

-Malvon- "vamos no seas tímido joven, dime tu nombre"

Mientras me pregunto qué querrá decir aquel hombre cuando las siguientes palabras salen de mi boca:

-yo- "Crisio" digo derepente creo que esta palabra que salió de mi boca sin que me percatara de ello es la forma en que deberían llamarme.

Malvon "mucho gusto Crisio"

-Crisio-"…"

Seguimos caminado y llegamos a unas edificaciones que parecen no encajar con el ambiente circundante

-Malvon-"ya llegamos a la aldea, Crisio"

-Crisio-"…!"

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

-Escorldia- (basado en hechos reales)

2-Cap- Deseos

-Malvon-"ya llegamos a la aldea, Crisio"

-Crisio-"…!" me sorprendo mientras veo las edificaciones…. No sé porque pero siento que estuve aquí antes.

Malvon sonríe y me dice:

-Malvon-"bienvenido a nuestra aldea, sígueme es por aquí"

Decido seguirlo… mientras caminamos veo la aldea que parece estar llena de vida veo a más personas como nosotros…

-Crisio-"eeeh!?"

Me asusto de repente veo a otros seres aparte de los que son como yo en la aldea, no parecen ser agresivos es más, están en sociedad pacifica con los que son como yo. Su aspecto es parecido al nuestro, estos seres tienen orejas como animales y están cubiertos de pelo es comparable con el de un oso… osos con forma humanoide veo más seres distintos unos como ranas y ratones de aspecto humano como si fueran una raza mestiza entre hombre y bestia.

Malvon se detiene al frente de lo que parece ser un refugio…

Me detengo detrás de el.

Malvon toca la puerta del refugio 3 veces una voz se escucha dentro del refugio en respuesta a la acción de Malvon

-Voz femenina- "Ya vooooy!"

La puerta es abierta por la dueña de esa voz, es una voz con un tono más agudo pero agradable a diferencia de la de Malvon y la mía… se abre la puerta justo de tras de ella esta una figura humana… es totalmente similar a nosotros con la diferencia que tiene cabello largo y rizado una figura delgada… pero es más delgada de la parte abdominal y más ancha de las caderas su pecho sobresale bastante hacia el frente, veo la extraña figura… siento como mi instinto me hace querer seguir viéndola. Siento como si su figura me atrae como un imán hacia ella…

Calmo mis pensamientos.

-Chica- "oooh eres tu Malvon" "…! Quien es esa persona que está a tu lado?"

-Malvon-"ah, el? Se llama Crisio y lo encontré en lo profundo del bosque huyendo de un Monstruo"

-Chica-"oooh ya veo, pasen adelante"

-Malvon- "Vamos Crisio no seas tímido ven pasa"

Entro en el refugio, se escuchan más voces en otra sección del refugio.

-Chica-"bienvenido Crisio soy Laiza y este lugar lo llamamos la guarida de los zorros"

-Crisio-"guarida de los zorros?"

-Malvon-"los Zorros es el nombre de nuestro gremio y esta es nuestra base de operaciones"

-Laiza-"Malvon tengo noticas del la orden de los SANTOS CABALLEROS"

-Malvon-"aaah si?, después hablaremos de sobre eso por el momento tenemos a un invitado en nuestra casa"

-Laiza-"si tienes razón, de dónde vienes Crisio?"

-Crisio-"….." me detengo a pensar de donde vengo pero no puedo recordar nada siento como si mi mente no pudiera ver más atrás de lo que estoy viviendo.

-Crisio-"yo… no lo sé… no puedo recordarlo"

-Malvon-"huh?, no puedes recordarlo?" "y… tienes familia viviendo cerca del bosque?"

-Crisio-"….. Familia?" "no, puedo recordar nada mas desde que el momento en que estaba en el bosque"

-Malvon-"eso es extraño, creo que te diste un duro golpe en la cabeza"

-Laiza-"Tienes Amnesia"

-Crisio-"….."

Siento algo dentro de mis entrañas un vacio y un ligero ardor… mi cabeza se llena de una necesidad instintiva de llenar ese vacío, cuando de repente:

-Estomago de Cricio-"*rrrrrrrrrrrttttt*"

Mi estomago hace un sonido grave como el de un perro mientras gruñe

-Malvon-"jajajaja!, no has comido nada Crisio?" "quieres Almorzar con nosotros?"

-Laiza-"sería lo mejor yo también tengo hambre"

-Malvon-"Tu siempre tienes hambre..."

Laiza llena de aire sus mejillas y con una expresión linda pero enojada

-Laiza- "No es cierto!, sabes que cuido mi figura…"


End file.
